


Revisited

by uglychui



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglychui/pseuds/uglychui
Summary: Shepard and Liara go back toRyuusei's.For the FB Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers 100-word drabble challengePrompt: rejection





	Revisited

What do you mean you won't seat me?" Shepard growled. Liara silently stood beside her.

The hostess bowed elegantly with a gentle expression. "Apologies, Commander Shepard, but you've been banned from our establishment."

Shepard clenched her fists, struggling to keep her voice civilized. "I paid for all damages that occurred. You practically emptied my account."

"Once again—"

Liara held up a hand. " _Shepard_ is banned, correct? Then table for one, please."

Shepard's eyes widened at her betrayal. "Wha—"

"Certainly! Right this way!"

Shepard watched as they walked away, mouth gaping like the numerous fish she had inadvertently killed.

"Wha… what?!"


End file.
